New Plan's
by FireFull12
Summary: Ichigo has been training for a long time now, getting ready for trouble that he somehow knew was coming. Trying to become stronger and protect the ones that he loved. Training is now becoming more difficult as everything went farther on, not only that but what will become of the whole plot line with Ichigo being stronger? Just what would full control mean? Read&Review please.


Warnings: violence and lots of fighting so its rated T and subject to maybe change in the future to M

Summary: Ichigo has been in training for a long while now, since coming back from saving Rukia. Now he has many idea's and its time to grow stronger and protect the people he loves.

Author's Note: Alright yet another attempt at a Bleach story. My last attempt wasn't a good one in my opinion now looking back on it. I decided that I would write another fic, similar in some ways to the one I had been planning before. The relationship in the story is still undecided but it will show soon I think. Might be slash I don't know yet.

Chapter One: Idea's that Change Everything

An orange haired teen was standing amidst the rubble that had congregated around him during the sparring he had been doing with the other, his newest teacher Urahara, whom he referred to as Hat-and-Clogs. The man was stronger than you would assume from his appearance, either that or the teen was a lot weaker than he thought. Possibly a combination of both perhaps?

He thought back to the original idea he had that had gotten him into the situation that he was in now. The smart idea that was to ask of more teaching from Urahara because he had the thought that maybe, just maybe there was a problem right now out there at the moment getting stronger that would possibly hurt his family and friends. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. After all he was a protector even his name itself showed that with its meaning, Ichigo.

Now all he could do was come out of those thoughts and focus on the here and now. Scowling increasing as he moved forward, Zangetsu angled downward as he ran through the clearing that they were sparring in. His clothing flowing slightly behind him, the material that made every soul reapers uniform a soft and light fabric that was surprisingly tough against damage. The black material continued to distort with his movements before he reached the other and aimed a strike to the others midsection, the right of it being open at the time.

This was seemingly a trap however, Ichigo saw the other man's sword blurred slightly as it made a lightning fast movement to protect his own side, the males fist moving out to jab at the the carrot tops torso as well. Each movement the one made was complimented by the other blocking it in some fashion. They would seem to be an equal match except for many handy caps on the teacher's part. These handicaps being weighted on himself, to slow his flash steps. Not even using the release on his sword. And finally the rule of no Kido in the battle.

Together they had been training for some time. After all Ichigo had this feeling he needed to grow stronger a while ago, weeks maybe. Honestly there was a lot of progress shown in his skill with what he had been learning from the other. The training first started however, almost immediately after Rukia was saved by the protector. Rather secretive as it was that this entire thing came to be, soon enough though he gained more teachers than just the mysterious blonde with a bucket hat.

Ichigo had been working on more of the basics under the older mans tutoring this time around, having already learned the most advanced of what you can do as a soul reaper, bankai. So he worked on movements and making himself more efficient with every move. Also with controlling his spiritual pressure, with was a problem for him, having so much of it. For this lesson and the Kido basics he had been taking lessons in he went to learn from Tessia, a former kido corps captain before he was exiled. This meaning he was the one to go to for learning anything about spiritual energy, being even better with it than Urahara was.

Even more of his building block training was improving his flash steps to be faster and more efficient and not missing his target, something he found he did sometimes. Also he thought that maybe learning more moves and a style for fighting, and for these two things he went to the one and only flash goddess. After all if you could, why not learn from the best there was around?

Soon enough he was finishing his practical for swordsmanship, Urahara soundly defeating him in the end of the course. Not that Ichigo minded this much after all he was here to improve not prove himself. That would come later on.

Panting heavily and leaning on his clever of a sword he stared at the barely ruffed teacher with an indignant huff. Soon enough he would get the other to have to try to beat him, he knew this for a fact. But even though it didn't bother him that the other was better than him, knowing that this was simply a sad fact, he also got just a bit frustrated when he saw just how large the gap between them was. His resolve never faltered though, he would become stronger and he would protect everyone he set out to.

Changing was something Ichigo knew he would be going through soon, he had his own plans now that involved both his personal life, and his "Job" as a substitute soul reaper. Just when he would go through with his plans depended one when he thought would be the best time to change more about him and his life than he ever saw happening. Planning in his head first off was rather rough and still needed some more thought. Once again the teen was knocked out of his thoughts and looked up to his teacher as he heard him speak, his eyes as always glittering with just a hint of madness that he knew accompanied the scientists that he knew, "Today I had one more thing planned for you before you left. You see I know that you are working on sealing your sword back up and bring it out of your released state. I thought that while you were trying to regress there he could progress as far as your mastery of bankai went."

"Mastery of bankia? I thought that once you had it you had it?" Ichigo questioned, feeling rather stupid for doing so.

Urahara nods at the question before replying back to his student quickly and precisely, "Ah but then more than one move and such is possible with bankai. Captains sometimes spend years at a time trying to learn everything that comes with this new sword form."

"Okay then I guess that means I will have to talk to Zangetsu again" The orange haired soul reaper said thoughtfully and rather excitingly. After all it had been far too long since he talked to his partner and he didn't want the other to feel that he was taking him for granted again. Also this fit into his plans because he needed to talk to his sword spirt about the being inside of him, for a couple of reasons. One because it took over him, even if at the times it was to save him. Two, being that he thought his teachers and such knew what is going on more than he did and it was his own body he had the right to know.

Turning to face the other more fully, as he stopped leaning on his sword and attached it to his back again with a small flourish. His own brown eyes meeting the others head own as he spoke out confidently and full of resolve, "When do we start?"

Urahara observed the young Kurisaki, almost astounded again, like always, by the amount of resolve that shone in his eyes. He brings his fan out and opened it across his face, hiding his expression as he smiled at the other. Not wanting to start this yet but maybe the next day they would start. Soon enough they would need to work out some sort of time frame on just what they would do and who was teaching him when. Also he needed to start to get the other to meeting Sanji and that group.

Out loud he showed no signs of the thoughtful period that he just went through, "Maybe tomorrow Kurisuki for know go home and get some rest and be ready for a work out tomorrow starting with Tessia and working your way up." His cheerful voice ringing out.

Personally and maybe it was just his teenaged mind thinking here but usually you weren't so cheerful when someone is going to go through the torture of training with the flash goddess. That woman was a taskmaster and between Urahara and Tessia there she was. Not to say that he hadn't gotten five times faster than he had been before he started, it was just exhausting work.

Soon enough he said goodbye to his teacher and started to make his way to his home. Slowly and limping softly as he continued to move as his injured pace. It would take time to get home at this speed, making being there on time impossible. This meant that he had the possibility of only becoming more greatly injured by his father when he attacked son for being late, as he always did. Sometimes he wished that injures didn't transfer back into his real body when he jumped back in after training. At other times he was glad that they did because that meant that his living body would grow the same pace as the spiritual one. Both looking almost exactly the same in both looks and strength.

Half an hour later he found his way back to the house with a smile as he walked in, already knowing what was going to happen and although he was exasperated at his father for his childish actions he knew for a fact that the man loved them and he did what he did as a sign of that.

As expected he was treated with a flying kick the moment that he walked through the door. The orange haired teen lifted his injured leg to kick his face in as the other came at him, the force of the movement causing the man to hit the bottom of his shoe, knocking him out momentarily. Like always he walked further into the house and looked at his sisters as Karin said in a monotonous voice that was customary of her, "Your late brother"

This of course was followed by Ichigositting down at the table as his other, sweeter sister came up and handed him some food as their father woke up, standing suddenly. Still following the routine that was set down long before he ran to the picture of there mother before ranting at it, "Why does out son treat me like this darling? I was only trying to discipline him! However maybe he was out there looking for my newest daughter, this would make it acceptable…" He turned to his eldest son with a sharp look.

Ichigo on the other hand looked right back at him with a flat, emotionless look in his eyes at that moment and in a monotone that Karin was known for in this family he answered no, his tone unchanging through the syllables.

Soon enough by some miracle the whole of the family settled down and all started to eat in relative peace, sharing small parts of their day with each other. Making small talk. Smiling Ichigo watched his family, playing with his fork idle as he did so the smile softening into a loving one as they continued to talk to each other. Stabbing his fork into a small piece of already cut meat he chewed on it as he thought about what was to come.

Before he knew it dinner was over and he was on his way to his room, and to bed. He had a long day tomorrow and its best to get enough sleep if he wanted to face it to the best of his ability.

Ending Chater One: Idea's that Change Everything

Review Response:


End file.
